Forgotten
by Linni-Kins
Summary: A song-fic series about what runs through Patty's mind when she realizes theres something more between her older sister and her meister. My first song fic series, constructive criticism is welcomed. R&R please!
1. Different

**-Different-**

_I ask why, but in my mind  
I find I can't rely on myself_

Something wasn't right, something was off. Maybe it was the way he touched her hand, or the way she stared into his eyes, but no matter what exactly it was, they were no longer the trio they usually were.

She started noticing it not too long after it began happening. The way they would walk a few steps in front of her, talking, quietly, amongst themselves. The way they walked, itself changed. First it was close enough that their hands would brush as they walked, then it ended up in a full on hand hold.

Then it began happening at home. When they would usually sit in the living room together, watching a movie, listening to music, doing homework, whatever really, they would randomly get up and leave. Not a word, not a sound, and they wouldn't return until so long afterward.

Not too long after that, it started happening at school. They would sit a lot closer, his hand placed politely on her thigh. Her head lightly brushing his shoulder for a few seconds. The smile they would share between each other.

In Patty's mind, she knew exactly what was going on, but her heart didn't want to believe it. It hurt too much, and she didn't want to deal with that kind of pain. It was something she hadn't experience since her times on the street, and those haunting memories, she didn't want them to return. She didn't want to deal with them.

Instead, she held her smile, her bright eyes full or excitement, she put on a mask to hide the dark feelings inside. Why should everyone else be unhappy just because she was? Why make people worry? It wasn't worth the attention.

_Do I hide my pride from these bad dreams?  
And give in to sad thoughts that are maddening?_


	2. Alone

-**Alone-**

_I watch how the moon sits in the sky  
On a dark night shining with the light from the sun_

She found herself walking home, alone, again. For the third time this week.

The streets seemed cold and dark, the sun falling asleep, fading upon the horizon. The autumn weather had began to set in, a cold wind whistling through the maze of buildings.

_The sun doesn't give light to the moon  
Assuming the moon's going to owe it one _

She zipped up her jacket and hugged her arms to keep the warmth in. It wasn't too bad, she thought, it had been so long since she got time to herself. She decided to take the longer way home, through the park.

She walked upon the bridge, resting against the railing. She stared off into the pond underneath, watching the fish swim around. It was relaxing; the sound of the water rippling, the wind's echoes, the rustling of the near by tree's limbs. She went into a trance, time seemed to slow down all around her. She thought about her past, and how sometimes she wish she could return.

_I want to be in another place  
I hate when you say you don't understand_

Not that she wasn't thankful for what she had now, it was more of the freedom she had. They had no real home, traveling about just to get what they needed. Breaking all the rules, giggling, stealing, running from the authorities. It probably wasn't the best place for girls like them to grow up in, but they did. And they survived, they were masters at the art. Everyday was a new adventure, something different, never tiring.

_I'm sick of the tension, sick of the hunger  
Find another place to feed your greed  
While I find a place to rest_

She sighed, her breath coming out in a small fog, that's when she realized the sun had set and the moon was already high in the sky.

How long had she been there? Did anyone realize she was gone for so long? Did. she even... care?

She felt a wetness hit her cheek. She blinked in surprise, bringing her hand up and wiping a single salty tear away from her face. She shook her head, and lightly slapped her cheeks. She couldn't let these emotions get to her. She had to be strong.

_You used to be calm, used to be strong  
Used to be generous, but you should've known  
That you'd wear out your welcome_

_Now you see how quiet it is, all alone _


	3. Turn

**-Turn-**

Even though she had been gone for most of the night; walking through the door at twelve-thirty that night, she didn't get any scolding or worry tones from her older sister or her meister.

They were sitting on the couch watching the end of some movie when she strolled in. They looked up at her questioningly, but their attention went back to the television screen. Patty stood there, leaning against the wall, watching the ending with them. As soon as the credits began to roll, the screen shut off with a quick "zap" noise.

Kid stood up first, stretching his arms and letting out a yawn.

"Hello Patty." He spoke, a warming smile across his lips. "What have you been up to? Did you just get home?"

"Um..yeah.." She mumbled back. "I decided to take a walk in the park."

"You should tell us before hand." Liz came up and rustled her little sister's hair. "We were beginning to worry."

"_Beginning to..?_" Patty thought. "_I was gone for six hours..._"

_But in the meantime there are those who wanna talk this and that  
So I suppose that it gets to a point where feelings gotta get hurt _

"Are you still up for shopping tomorrow?" She heard Liz's voice call, she was already down the hall, heading to her room. "Tomorrow is suppose to be beautiful, we should go for ice cream as well!"

"Huh?" Patty blinked, she didn't expect her sister to remember their shopping date, especially the way she'd been acting lately. She felt her usual, happy smile spread across her face. "Yes! Of course!"

"I'll wake you up at nine then." Her older sister answered. "Good night Patty."

"Good night big sis! Good night Kid!" Patty called down the hall.

"Night Patty." He smiled as he went into his room.

Patricia Thompson smiled and skipped happily to her room. She began to believe maybe it was a phase, that they were soon going back to their old ways, that it would be that trio again.

That's when she the grim realization came smashing into her mind. Liz's room was across from hers, but Liz was walking to the other side of the house. Where Kid's room was.

_I got a heart full of pain, head full of stress  
handful of anger, held in my chest _

_**Author's Notes**_

_Wow, I didn't realize how many people would like this. Maybe it's the lack of fanfics about Patty on this site? Lol_

_Kind of a disclaimer; I love Patty. She is definitely one of my favorite characters. (Favorite characters in Order: Crona, Patty, Kid, & Excalibur.) I have a respect for her that I don't think many people have. _

_I hear a lot about people calling her dumb, but if you look at it correctly, she was raised on the streets, and going to the DWMA was the first time she was in school. I think she'll learn over time._

_And anyways, she beat Black*Star and Death the Kid on the Ultra Test of whatever Epicness. So there._

_She has artistic skill, gotta give her that._

_I also see the happiness as a defense mechanism. (I got this idea from reading the manga.) She had a rough past, and it can't be easy living with Kid. Just saying._

_Anyways :3 Thanks for reading! _


End file.
